Thirsty For You
by Rainezeik
Summary: Santana Lopez is the Immortal Princess of all Vampires. She lives in the shadows that's why she was never treated as such royalty due to painful circumstances. Her existence was a question to her but not until she meet the three blondes that would definitely change her life. Equally sexy and gorgeous Brittany, Dani and Quinn will play a huge part on Santana's destiny.
1. Vampire exists

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Here's another new stories for you, and I know that I'm not yet finished with my other 2 stories (She is Handsome and Fix my car, I'll fix your heart) but this idea has been swimming inside my brain that I need to get it out of my system. Lol. Yeah, it's true. I can't even write a new chapter for my other stories unless I wrote this. So yeah, this is my first take on supernatural genre and I'm addicted to vampire books, movies, and tv series of course so I bring you this. True Blood/Twilight/Vampire Diaries combined but of course it has my own twist and style. So I hope you will love it. **

**In addition to that, This story is a mixture of Brittana, Quinntana, and Dantana. So, I wont reveal the endgame, let's just see how the story progresses, okay? Please don't hate me. I just love Santana so much that I would be willing to write a story with 3 different ships. So, I hope you enjoy the story. **

* * *

**THIRSTY FOR YOU**

**CHAPTER 1**

The sound of wind blowing made the surroundings even more frightening. It was already past midnight and she swears to God that this will be the last time she would be going to a stupid alcohol party. It was very stupid of her to come in the first place. The people there sucks. Guys were all a bunch of maniacs. She was lucky she made it out there alive. But the consequence for this was that she needs to walk home alone. Her friends were probably stoned and drunk, she can't really rely on them at this point in time. She needs to get out of there. She needs to go home. Being scared should be the last thing on her mind right now but she can't help it. The street was deserted.

She embraced her jacket and tried to walk faster. She could feel it. And it's really scared the hell out of her. But then she heard a faint sound. She turned around half-expecting someone following her. It might be the jock who tried to get inside her pants.

But there's no one out there. Then as she turned forward, her heart stopped. She swallowed hard as a red-eyed brunette appeared in front of her.

"Hi there." the girl said in a raspy voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, her lips trembled.

The girl smirked at her. "You don't need to know who I am." she said, her red eyes raked her body.

Her heart beats fast. She needs to get out of here so she ran away from her. But then the girl appeared in front of her again in a flash.

"Scared?"

"Who are you?!" she yelled at her as she tried to masked her fear.

The girl touched her arm.

"Let go of me!" she screamed. But then hungry red eyes fixed on hers.

"You will follow what I say." the brunette said in a mesmerizing tone. She nods her head as their gazes fixed.

In a flash, she found herself in the corner with the brunette leaning against her. "I am so hungry." the brunette said in a strained voice, thus exposing her fangs.

Automatically, as if she knew what the stranger was after for, she exposed her neck.

* * *

"Hey, who is the new girl?" Dani asked curiously, as she sits beside her two cousins.

"I don't know." Brittany answered, but she can't help herself as she stared unashamedly to the brunette, who was silently sitting at the far corner of the room.

"Come on Britt. You're already melting the poor girl with your eyes." Quinn said, nudging Brittany in the process.

"I don't." Brittany denied. "It's just… there's something about her. I can't.. I mean… I don't know." she shaked her head as she focus her attention on the board.

"She looks hot." Dani commented, biting her lower lip. "I wonder if I could tap that."

Quinn glared at Dani while Brittany slapped her arm.

"Stop that. I saw her first." Brittany said, crossing her arms in the process.

Quinn scoffed, "Oh come on, both of you. Stop polluting my mind with your lady-loving gestures. I've had enough already."

Dani chuckled. Brittany glares at Dani. Then Quinn forced them to listen what their professor was discussing.

Brittany, Dani and Quinn are cousins. Quinn's parents died in a car accident and so were Dani's so they were living with Brittany's family since 7th grade here in Detroit, Michigan. The three cousins are super close. They are all at the same age but Quinn was the responsible and overprotective one especially when it comes to her cousins, while Dani was the rebel and flirty type. Brittany would be the nicest one and always the one who needs protection and guidance.

As soon as the class was over, Quinn and Dani stands up and left the room thinking that Brittany was with them.

But Brittany stayed, and now she and the brunette sitting at the corner of the room were alone.

She stands up and approached the brunette who was now sporting a black hoodie. "Hey."

The brunette lowered her head, "You need anything?"

Brittany bit her lower lip as she thinks of an answer why she approached this girl. "I'm Brittany S. Pierce. You are?" she said, smiling at her.

The brunette stands and refused to make any eye contact with her. "There's no reason for you to know my name." she said smugly.

Without thinking, Brittany grabbed her wrist and she was stunned by the coldness of her skin.

"What the-" the brunette hissed. The scent of the blonde made her thirst even worse.

"Your skin is so cold! Are you okay?" Brittany asked, clearly worried as she tried to come closer at the 'cold-skinned brunette'.

"None of your business!" the brunette said angrily, her red eyes showed evidently.

"Your eyes." Brittany noticed. "They're red."

The brunette closed her eyes for a second, thinking of a million ways on why she should spare this girl.

She didn't need this. She was hungry but she can't do this.

But she was… oh so hungry… Her bright red eyes were already proof. But she needs to get out of here. She can't-

The soft skin that caressed her cheeks made her eyes snapped open. Brittany leaned into her. "It's okay." the blonde whispered against her.

This was getting too far for the brunette. She caught the blonde's wrist and stared deeply into her eyes.

The blonde blinked. "Is this the part where you will going to make me forget?" she said boldly.

Santana blinked in confusion, fear evident in her eyes as she dropped the blonde's wrist. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I told you my name. I'm Brittany." the blonde said enthusiastically. "What's yours?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just want to know you." the blonde said sheepishly.

"Who sent you?" the brunette asked again.

"What are you talking about?" Brittany asked confused. "No one sent me."

The brunette shook her head. The blonde looked innocent, she can see it in her eyes. "I need to get out of here."

Brittany caught her wrist again, she flinched. "Please don't go." she said, her eyes pleading. "I want to know your name."

The brunette gritted her teeth, "Stay away from me. Believe me. It's for your own good."

With that, Brittany let go of her.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Quinn asked Brittany.

"Uhm… I just… Nothing. I went to the restroom right after class." Brittany answered, avoiding any eye contact with Quinn.

Dani chuckled. "I thought you made your first move with the hot new girl in the corner."

Brittany swallowed hard. Quinn looked at her. "You did?"

The tall blonde bit her lip.

Dani wrapped her arms around Brittany's shoulder. "Hey, I was just joking. But, is it true?"

Brittany nod her head. They can't keep secrets from each other, that was like a golden rule for them.

"So, what's her name?" Dani asked, excitedly.

"She didn't tell me. I think she was mad at me." Brittany sighed. Her blue eyes showed sadness.

Quinn raised her eyebrow, "What? The nerve of that bitch!" Quinn was angry, no one should messed with her cousins especially sweet girl Brittany.

Brittany stopped walking. Quinn and Dani eyed her curiously.

"Do vampires exists?" she asked out of nowhere.

Quinn and Dani's expression were priceless.

"What?"

"Huh?"

They both said in unison.

Dani laughed. "Oh god, Brittany. Stop reading vampire-related books okay? Stop watching vampire-related movies too. There's no such thing as vampires."

Quinn touched Brittany's shoulder, "Don't scare yourself with that thought okay?"

Brittany shook her head. "I am not scared Quinn. And yes Dani, I read a lot of books and watched a lot of movies so I'm pretty sure I knew everything about them."

"Where is this coming from?" Quinn asked.

Brittany exchanged glances with her two cousins before she blurted out, "I think I just met a hot vampire."

* * *

She followed the blonde's scent and admitted to herself that she was addicted to it. There's something about her scent that can drive any vampires wild. And now, here she was, standing in front of the blonde's house. It had been three days since she left town because the blonde scared the hell out of her. Yes, she was scared. She ran and hide from country to country, cities to cities so that no one could ever find her. Her mother, the queen of all vampires, ordered to kill her. Apparently, some fortune-telling witch told the queen that she was the one destined to kill her own mother, the first immortal. And with that thought in mind, the Queen ordered all vampires to kill her. She was lucky enough to escaped for hundred years. She was the daughter of the Queen after all, and she was getting stronger just like her mother.

Since she was a lot stronger than all of the vampires combined, she doesn't need to be invited for her to enter a human household. So with her speed and technique, she was inside the blonde's mansion. And now, all she needs to do was to follow the intoxicating scent.

There were so many rooms upstairs and Santana's confusion grew bigger. There were three rooms in that particular house with the same scent. Same smell of blood. It's like there were three Brittany S. Pierce in that house. And that is just impossible. She knew at that moment that Santana Lopez, the immortal princess, is in very much trouble.

* * *

Brittany smiled widely as she saw the strange brunette sitting at the far end of the cafeteria. "She's back!" she said excitedly.

"Oh right. Your hot vampire." Dani said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stay away from her Britt." Quinn said in a warning tone.

Brittany's eyes lit up. "I knew you would believe me eventually, Q."

Quinn shook her head. "No. There's no such thing as vampires but nevertheless, I want you to stay away from her."

"I can't." Brittany said as she grabbed her cousin's wrist. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

"Oh yeah." Dani said, excitedly.

Quinn scoffed but she can't deny Brittany anything.

* * *

"Hey!" Brittany said, her voice cheerful.

Santana knew she was coming, she could recognize her scent, their scent. So there's no such thing as three Brittanys. They just have the same intoxicating scent.

"I was wondering if we could join you here." Brittany said as she locked eyes with hers.

She nods her head.

"I want to introduce you to my cousins. Dani and Quinn." Brittany said.

Dani, the short cute one, offered her hand to her but she ignored it. Her hands are cold. She just nod her head.

While Quinn, the bitchy-face one, just raised her eyebrow at her, she doesn't look friendly compared to Dani.

Santana had to close her eyes for a second because she could feel it, the hunger. Their scent combined can make her fangs appear in no time. She stands up.

Brittany caught her wrist, again. The warm skin against her cold skin could make her control falter. "I thought we could have lunch together?"

She shook her head. "I need to go." her voice strained.

"But-"

"Let her, Britt." Quinn said in a warning tone that made Santana look at her. Their gazes fought.

There's something about Quinn's commanding tone that made Santana stopped from leaving.

"Oh! Stop with the eyefucking already. I'm seriously hungry." Dani whined that made Santana stared at her too.

Brittany felt some kind of jealousy of what was happening between the brunette and with her cousins so she cupped her chin and forced the brunette to look at her. She whispered against her ear, "I know what you are. And I'm not scared of you. Meet me at the parking lot after school."

Santana's eyes widened in an instant.

"So, do you want to tell me your name?" Brittany said, her eyes fixed directly at the brunette.

Santana smirked at her, she wants to know how Brittany managed to show courage in front of her. "Santana Lopez."

Brittany grinned widely. "See you later, Santana."

As soon as Santana left the cafeteria, Dani whispered. "A vampire, really? I think she was just a snob."

Quinn bit her lip from saying something. She looked at Brittany and swear to God that she would protect her cousin at all cost.

From one Santana Lopez.

* * *

**This story would be a mixture of suspense, fantasy and mystery so I hope you stay with me. And about the endgame? Hmmm, we'll just see about that. If you knew me as a writer, you would know that I will do my best to satisfy you in any possible ways I can. **

**So my readers, tell me your favorites? Favorite scene? Favorite lines? Favorite characters?  
**

**And whose TEAM are you? Brittana? Quinntana? or Dantana?  
**

**:)**


	2. My Destiny

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: I am really thankful for the responses I received with this story, and yeah, I promised to make this exciting for my readers to enjoy it. **

**So, are we Team Brittana? Team Quinntana? or Team Dantana? :)**

**Anyway, don't worry, I will give each of your ship a justice, I promise! So yeah, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

The parking lot was empty. Brittany wasn't sure if Santana would finally make an appearance. She initially thought that vampires have an honorable word but seems like Santana doesn't have any plans on meeting with her. The sun is almost down and she was pretty sure her cousins were like worried as hell by now. She managed to persuade Quinn to leave her alone to meet with Santana because she assured her that nothing bad will happened to her.

Unknowingly to Brittany, Quinn stayed to keep an eye on her. She just didn't trust Santana Lopez.

Brittany sighed. Santana will never going to show up. She felt devastated, she was disappointed too. She walked towards her car, fished the keys out of her bag and opened her car door. She sighed once again.

Then she heard a faint sound followed by a seductive voice, "Going somewhere?"

The blonde felt her skin shivered at the contact of the stranger's lips on her ear.

"I've been waiting for you." Brittany said calmly but the beat of her heart said otherwise.

Santana's body was pressed behind the blonde's back and her scent filled her senses. "What do you know about me?" she whispered huskily.

Brittany turned around to face her. Blue eyes met chocolate brown ones. "You're not hungry right now." she commented as she fixed her gaze against the brunette. No more red eyes.

Santana smiled sheepishly, there's something about the blonde that made her existence worth living. And oh god, her scent, it was really intoxicating. "Hungry for?"

Brittany touched Santana's lips with her fingertips. But then the brunette pushed her hand away. Her red eyes blazing, staring back at her. "Don't!" she said harshly.

"Am I making you hungry?" Brittany asked, her voice filled with concern.

"You have no idea." Santana growled.

"Drink my blood." Brittany whispered.

"No!" Santana took a steps backward. "Who sent you? Tell me! Did my mother sent you?" she gritted her teeth. "Is this some kind of a trap?"

Brittany's eyes were worried as she approached Santana. She wanted to know what was the reason why Santana seems afraid with her mother. "Why would I trap you?"

"Just leave me alone for your own good, Brittany. I am nothing but trouble. And yes, I am a vampire but I am different than any of the movies and books combined." Santana said wearily. "I am the real one and I am dangerous!" This was the first time she revealed her true self to a mortal. For thousand years, she managed to hide in the shadows, she managed to run away but telling this persistent blonde her secret will jeopardize everything.

But the blonde was really persistent. She refused to leave her alone. "I want to know you. Please let me. I like you, Santana. I am drawn into you. I don't know why but I can't stop thinking about you." she said that made the brunette red eyes widen.

"I don't believe you." Santana said, gritting her teeth once again. She was trying so hard to keep her fangs but this blonde was making it hard for her.

"Then do the mesmerizing thingy and asked me if I'm telling the truth." Brittany challenged.

Santana blinked. Is this girl serious?

"You wanna do it or not?" the blonde challenged again as she walked closer to her.

"I need to go." she said in a strained voice. She didn't want to hurt the blonde. This is getting out of control. With her lightning speed, she left the blonde alone in the parking lot.

* * *

Santana can't stay away from the blonde. That was a fact. She planned to leave Detroit, Michigan for good but she just can't help herself. She can't stay away from Brittany. She just can't. She closed her eyes for a second but as soon as she opened it, Rachel Berry, her witch best friend appeared before her.

"Rachel!"

"My princess. I'm so glad to see you." Rachel said then showed her respect for Santana.

"You're alive! How?" Santana said, in a joyful tone. She tried to hug her but then Rachel disappeared. "Rachel!?"

"I'm sorry Santana. I'm not an immortal like you. It had been centuries since I died in the hands of your mother." Rachel said, sorrowfully as Santana's reaction matched hers.

"What happened?" Santana asked.

_"Hurry up my princess! You have to leave now!" Rachel said as she entered the princess' room. "You have to get out of here."_

_"What are you talking about?" Santana said in a dangerous tone. _

_"I overheard my mom and the Queen's conversation, your mother plans to kill you tonight. You have to go!" Rachel grabbed Santana's wrist. _

_Santana was confused, why would her mother kill her? "Why would she kill me?"_

_"I'll explain later, but we need to get out of this palace!"_

_But she was stubborn, "Tell me, I order you to tell me the reason!"_

_Rachel stared deeply into her red eyes, "You are destined to kill your mother. I don't know why would you kill her but you are destined to kill the first immortal, my princess."_

_"Why would I do that? I know she's cruel but she is my mother!" Santana said, her fangs evidently showed. But Rachel wasn't afraid. Princess Santana is her best friend. _

_"I honestly don't know my princess, but I won't let anyone do you any harm. I will protect you." Rachel said, as she hugged Santana. _

_Santana stayed still, Rachel's body was burning. Literally burning. Her skin was so hot against her cold skin. _

_"Rachel? Why are you-"_

_Rachel pulled away from Santana, but her eyes were different. Her whole face was glowing. _

_She placed her hand at the back of Santana's neck and pulled her against her own. Their lips touched. _

_As soon as Rachel opened her mouth against her own, Santana felt different. The kiss was burning. She respond with equal intensity as the small brunette kissed her feverishly. _

_Unknowingly to Santana, Rachel's kiss sealed Santana the power of her chant which she studied for months. Just to protect Santana. She had a vision before that her best friend will be in danger. And she was right, Princess Santana is indeed in danger. _

_Rachel's eyes started to water while kissing Santana, then she murmured against her lips, "Goodbye Santana."_

_And Santana was gone. She disappeared into thin air. Her magic was successful. _

_Rachel heard the vampire guards knocking on Santana's door. She knelt as she felt every power on her was consumed. She just gave Santana her whole power. And now, the princess will be the first vampire to walk under the sun. She could escape the Queen's evil intentions. She just save her best friend. _

_A smile formed on her lips as the door was finally opened revealing the Queen. She was positively sure that she will die in the hands of the cruel queen. _

_"What did you do, you imbecile!" Queen Maribel's voice roared inside the room. Rachel's eyes masked with fear as she looked at the queen's raging eyes. "Speak!"_

_She remained silent as she chanted another curse inside her mind. _

"Rachel…" Santana's eyes were filled with sadness. "Why did you save me?"

"You are my best friend, Santana. I can't let anything happened to you." Rachel whispered.

"You are the reason that I can walk under the sun. You are the reason why I was able to escape my mother's wrath." Santana said, figuring everything out as she closed her eyes.

"Yes, my princess. I sealed the curse with a kiss. I gave you additional strength, and I gave you the gift of sun." Rachel said.

Santana shook her head. "Why are you here? Why now? I've waited for you. I was alone." Santana said, her voice accusing. She felt alone for centuries.

"I think you found the reason why your mother wants to kill you. This is the reason why I came back." Rachel said, staring deeply into Santana's eyes.

"What? I don't understand."

"I performed a last chant upon myself before Queen Maribel killed me. That I will come back and guide you once you found the reason why she wants to kill you." Rachel said.

Santana looked at her puzzled. "I haven't found out. I still have no idea."

"You found her." Rachel whispered.

"Who?" Santana asked.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Before I died I asked her why she wanted to kill you, her own daughter. The queen told me with my last dying breath, that you will fall in love with a human and you will bear a child with her, and turned her. That is your destiny, Santana. It was forbidden for a royalty like you to turn another human but you will do it anyway."

Santana was speechless. Never in her entire existence would she think of falling in love with a human. It was forbidden. She can't fall in love with a human, let alone give her precious seed.

Centuries ago, the world was dominated by vampires and werewolves, and lastly humans. Vampires were mostly women while werewolves were dominated by men. Female vampires can procreate even without the male organs, but werewolves can't with the absence of a female's womb. Thus, making the vampires rule among all of them because they were also immortal. While humans were treated as slaves and food.

But even with too much power in them especially immortality, there was a slight problem, the vampires cannot walk in the daytime thus making them feel weak but they would never admit that with the werewolves.

Years passed, humans started to procreate and they were basically ruling the world as they now have a leader to guide them. They refused to be slaves.

Eventually, vampires and werewolves were treated as myth with the humans and that made Queen Maribel's anger rose to eternity. Every night, they attacked innocent humans just to prove their existence. And so, the war began. Many were slain. Werewolves didn't join the killing party as they refused to get into Queen Maribel's skin. The vampires won of course, thus making the queen the strongest woman in the planet.

But not until, she arrogantly asked the fortune-telling sorceress for her destiny.

"That is just impossible!" Santana blurted out.

"It's your destiny Santana. And that is the reason why I'm here. You found her after so many years."

* * *

Brittany can't help herself as she walk towards Santana's desk at the corner of the room. Quinn and Dani exchanged glances as they noticed Brittany's interest towards the brunette.

"Hey, you were gone for a week. Where were you?" Brittany softly said, her eyes filled with sadness. "I thought I will never see you again. And it made me sad."

Santana looked at the blonde. Is she the reason why her mother hated her? A part of her hated this blonde human but a part of her wanted to protect her at all cost. She was alone for centuries, she was the only vampire that could walk under the sun, but she was never happy. She's a powerful immortal princess but she didn't have any alliance with her. She was alone and it was all because of this blonde. Is this human even worth it?

"Leave me alone, human." she said dangerously.

"I have a name, you know." Brittany said as she furrowed her eyebrows.

Santana ignored her as she continued to scribble on her notes.

"You are such a bitch, you know that right?" a different voice said, and Santana was very sure it belonged to Quinn with Dani on her side.

She met Quinn's gaze. The blonde raised her eyebrows at her, her lips pursed in annoyance. Santana chuckled at Quinn's gesture to intimidate her.

"Are you laughing at me?" Quinn's voice raised a bit.

Dani looked at Quinn, she noticed that her cousin was seriously pissed.

"I'm pretty sure that tall blondie here told you what I am right? So, if I were you, I won't try to intimidate myself. You might regret it." Santana said in a calm voice. "And you are pretty bitchy yourself."

Quinn's eyes narrowed at her. Santana let out a victorious smile on her lips as she stands up.

"Wait, you're leaving already?" Brittany asked, "The class haven't started yet."

"Oh please. I knew everything." the sexy vampire said then she whispered against Brittany's ear, "I'm more than a thousand years old vampire right?" then she winked at Dani.

Brittany was speechless. Quinn crossed her arms while Dani remained silent as she stared at Santana's retreating figure.

* * *

Santana was secretly following the three blondes as they walked home after attending a sorority party Friday night. It was already midnight and the streets were already deserted. She didn't understand why she needs to follow them. She should have left this town, she should have left before things got worse. But there's this kind of energy or force that Santana can't deny. She can't leave. She belongs here with _her._

She traveled from trees to trees so she could make sure they could go home safely.

But then she heard it, someone was out there. Someone like herself.

She looked at the three blondes walking down the street, oblivious of what's happening around them. She could feel another vampire coming, a brunette one like herself. And she could sense danger.

Then she saw her at the corner, a brunette, red eyes prominent as she looked hungrily at the three blondes. This isn't happening. She won't allow it!

With the super speed, Santana possessed, she managed to appear before the hungry vampire.

"Princess Santana!" the vampire gasped at the sight of her.

"Bree." she spat. She was one of the queen's guards that were ordered to kill her. "Looking for me?" she asked dangerously.

Bree shook her head.

"No? Don't lie to me!" Santana gritted her teeth. "The queen still had hopes to kill me, huh? After so many centuries passed."

Bree shook her head. She was scared. Santana's eyes were red, ready to ripped her head off.

"I'm not here to kill you. I have other mission to fulfill for the queen." she said.

Santana's curiosity peek up. "What is your mission?"

"I can't tell you." the vampire guard said.

"You're being difficult aren't you?" Santana asked, but she already knew why. She forced Bree to look deeply into her eyes, it's a vampire thing. "Now tell me. What is your mission?"

Bree's eyes were captured by Santana's gaze. "I am here to kill the blonde-"

Santana's eyes widened. "Who?"

Then as if on cue, Bree's body turned into ashes.

"What the hell?!" Santana cursed on and on as she figured out why Bree's body turned into ashes. Her mother was very smart, the guards have their own curse inside their body before they could reveal the whole truth. "Damn it!"

_"I am here to kill the blonde."_

_"I am here to kill the blonde."_

Bree's words never left Santana's mind. Did the queen figured out who was the human she might fall in love to? And she planned to kill the girl? Then she remembered Rachel's words.

_You will fall in love with a human and you will bear a child with her, and turned her. That is your destiny, Santana. It was forbidden for a royalty like you to turn another human but you will do it anyway."_

* * *

Saturday nights were always meant for movie marathon for cousins Brittany, Quinn and Dani. They were watching Twilight as requested by Brittany. The tall blonde imagined Edward Cullen as Santana Lopez and it made her feel butterflies swirling inside her stomach when the two couple kissed.

"I would like Santana to kiss me like that." Brittany said all of a sudden.

"Dream on, Britt. She's not even interested." Dani commented while eating popcorn.

Brittany turned at her left side to face Dani, "She's interested. I could feel it."

"Oh yeah, that obvious?!" Dani snickered. "Coz really, it wasn't."

Brittany crossed her arms, "She liked me-"

"Stop talking. I'm trying to watch a movie here." Quinn said then glared at them.

"The ice cold Quinn, as always." Dani said, then chuckled. "You need to get laid Q, and stop breaking up with your boyfriend if they tried to get inside your pants!"

Quinn glared at Dani once again. Brittany laughed.

"Yeah, Q. You're so weird. You declare yourself as straight yet you hated boys. Maybe you are bicurious like me or lesbian like Dani?" Brittany asked, making Quinn crossed her arms.

"I'm straight. I have a boyfriend." Quinn said.

Dani chuckled. "Which you dumped 8 hours ago? So technically, you don't have a boyfriend now."

"He doesn't even know how to kiss and he wished he can get inside my pants?!" Quinn huffed in one breath as she crossed her arms.

"Oh Quinny-" Brittany giggled but was interrupted by a strong wind inside their living room.

Quinn stands up, "What the-"

"Hi girls. Mind if I join you all tonight?" Santana appeared before them. Brittany's jaw dropped. She was shocked.

Quinn blocked her two cousins from Santana, as she used her body as a shield.

"How did you-" Quinn said but was interrupted by Santana.

The sexy vampire smirked at them, as she combed her hair with her fingers. "I don't need to get invited into your humble home, or any house for that matter."

"But you are a vampire! You need to be invited first." Dani said, as her voice quivered a bit.

"I don't need invitation. I am different." Santana said as she walk towards Quinn. "Mind if I sit beside you Brittany?"

"No!" Quinn yelled.

Santana's eyes flickered towards Quinn. "No?"

Quinn's eyes narrowed towards Santana as she stand firmly.

Brittany stand up and grabbed Santana's forearm. "Sure, come sit with me."

"Brittany!" Dani screamed. "She's dangerous! I can't watch with her."

"I won't hurt Brittany." Santana said sincerely as she locked eyes with Dani then at Brittany. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

Brittany's smile widened.

Dani and Quinn exchanged glances.

* * *

**So did you like it? I hope you all do. **

**Tell me your favorites? Favorite scene, fav characters and fav lines?**

**and yeah there will definitely be a Brittana, a Quinntana and Dantana in this story. I'll promise that so dont get your hopes down. This story contained 3 ships bcoz personally i love all ships :)**


	3. The Bond

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites for this story. Actually I was nervous at first that maybe my readers won't like it because it might be confusing for their ships. But I promised to satisfy all of you, right? And I am a Brittana, Quinntana and Dantana shipper so that will be a plus factor that I won't abandon your ship. and yeah, I did a little bit of pezberry bonus last chapter, haha!**

** So again, join me in this magical world and enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

Brittany can't seem to take away her eyes off Santana as she continued to stare at the sexy vampire in between watching Twilight. She felt butterflies swirling all over her stomach every time Santana acknowledged her with a smile.

"So," she started as she tried to catch the attention of Santana, "Do you like glitter under the sun like the Cullens?"

Santana looked at her, "No. Have you seen me glitter under the sun outside school?"

Brittany bit her lower lip, "Well, I haven't really seen you naked-"

Quinn's eyes widened as she cut Brittany, "Oh god! Britt!" she reprimanded.

Santana smiled at Quinn's prude reaction while Dani snickered.

"Oh, don't mind Quinn, Santana. She's a walking chastity belt." Dani said, her eyes teasing Quinn.

Quinn pointed her finger at Dani. "Dani, don't!" she warned.

Dani ignored her by laughing so hard at Quinn's red cheeks.

Santana watched the exchanged and found it amusing. She smiled once again. She can't help herself but to feel at ease and relaxed, one thing she haven't felt for centuries.

"I like it when you smile like that." Brittany noticed.

Santana didn't answer instead she just winked at her. Brittany's stomach fluttered. "Anyway, how old are you, Santana?" She can't help herself but to blush hard as she asked another question.

"1,988 years old." she answered that made Quinn and Dani looked at her.

"What?" Dani asked, obviously shocked. She counted the years Santana had been born. "You were born in the year 0025?"

"Yeah."

"You're freakishly old!" Dani commented as she sat beside Santana. "Like really old."

Santana can't help but smile as she looked back at Dani's ogling eyes. "I'm one of the first vampires. My mother is the queen."

"Wow! So you're a princess?" Brittany asked which made Santana looked at her.

"Yes. I am. The one and only immortal princess."

"Then why are you here?" Quinn interrupted, Santana thought Quinn wasn't paying attention but seems like she was wrong.

"I like to travel. I'm a prodigal princess." she lied.

"Oh." Brittany said then she scooted near Santana, "I like to travel too."

The brunette gave a warm smile to Brittany which showed her dimples. Brittany internally squealed when she saw Santana's cute dimples.

"Come with me inside my room." she whispered, but then Santana shook her head. "Why?" she asked, clearly disappointed.

"Maybe next time? I have to go. See you in class tomorrow?" Santana said as she stands up.

"Wait!" Brittany called. "Can you show us your fangs?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

Dani and Quinn both stared at Santana. Santana smiled then instantly she showed her fangs at them.

"Wow! So hot!" Brittany gasped.

"Yeah." Dani said, her jaw dropped. "Vampires do really look hot."

Quinn just rolled her eyes, unimpressed.

* * *

Santana stared outside the window of her cabin, once again she was alone. She really wanted to spend more time at Brittany's house but she still can't trust herself around her. She doesn't want to hurt her. She can't be hungry around her, or her cousins. Their blood was already intoxicating enough that if she gives in, she might lose control.

"Santana…"

Rachel appeared again. "Yeah?" she said but didn't turn to look at her.

"You're thinking of her?" Rachel asked.

She nods. "I feel alone. Well, I AM alone but there's something about Brittany, or her cousins, that made me feel alive, you know." she took a glanced at Rachel.

"I think you developed a bond with her." Rachel said.

"A bond?" Her ears perked up.

"It's falling in LOVE for humans. But for vampires, it's all about creating a bond whether it was unconsciously done or not. You are a vampire, you developed bond with someone you're attracted to. A bond that can sense if she's in danger or sometimes you just missed her when you're not together." Rachel explained.

Santana nods. "You're right. It's just that I'm new to this."

* * *

"Hi." Brittany greeted as she entered the library. "I haven't seen you in class today."

"Yeah, History just bores me. Maybe because I knew everything." Santana said. "Where are your cousins?"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "They're kind of busy at the moment. Dani is with her friends, planning a night out later. While Quinn, well Quinn being Quinn, as usual. She came with me here but she went straight there." then she pointed at Quinn, who's busy reading at the corner of the library.

Santana's eyes went immediately towards Quinn but then as if on cue, Quinn's eyes look up. Their gazes met. Quinn rolled her eyes then went back to reading.

"She isn't my fan. I can tell." Santana said, her eyebrows rose up.

"She's just worried about me. But believe me, she's nice." Brittany said as she sat down beside Santana.

"I'm not sure about that. She's bitchy towards me." Santana said then smirked. "You and Dani are nice. But her? I don't know."

Brittany shook her head. "No. Quinn is the nicest overprotective person in the planet. She's like my older sister even though we're just the same age. And yeah. Me, Quinn and Dani have the same birthdays, isn't that amazing?"

Santana scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity. "Really? You're not triplets right?"

Brittany laughed heartily. Then she earned a reprimanded hush from the librarian. "Oops, sorry." she apologized. Then she turned to Santana and whispered, "No we're not triplets."

Santana nods. "I just thought that-"

"Hey, listen." Brittany interrupted. "I'm not sure how to ask a sexy immortal princess vampire on a date but I'll just ask anyway. Would you like to go out with me tonight?" Brittany said, her cheeks reddened as Santana wordlessly stared at her.

Santana stared at the blonde. The girl she was destined to fall in love with just asked her on a date. What was she supposed to say? Isn't it absurd that she was rendered speechless at the moment? Is she ready for an alone time with Brittany?

Alone.

With her.

Her smell.

Her blood.

Brittany bit her bottom lip, Santana wasn't saying anything for the past seconds. Her heart thumped against her chest. Will Santana refuse to go out with her?

Santana, on the other hand, felt Brittany's beating heart, she could tell that the blonde was nervous. She was worried that she couldn't control herself but she just can't reject Brittany's invitation because she didn't want to hurt the blonde. So she smiled at her. "Sure. I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Really?" Brittany squealed but then she realized she's inside the library. So she whispered. "For a moment, I thought you're going to decline my invitation. But you didn't so thank you." she said then she kissed the brunette on the cheek. "I'll see you later." she whispered hotly against Santana.

Santana instantly felt hot all over at the contact of Brittany's lips against her ear. She could almost taste it.

* * *

Santana stared at herself in the mirror. She looked hot and sexy. She hoped that the blonde would be impressed. She could almost imagined her piercing blue eyes.

A knock on her door made her scrunched her eyebrows. Who would be stupid to pay a visit on her cabin in the middle of the woods?

She went on full alert mode. Did the queen found out her hiding place? But then the persistent knock on her door made her fangs appeared.

"Santana! Are you here? Let me in!" Quinn's voice filled her ears.

Santana furrowed her eyebrows. She opened her door and was met by Quinn giving her an icy stare.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed. "This isn't the right place for you!" she said as she grabbed Quinn's wrist and pulled her inside her cabin. The brunette closed the door in an instant.

Quinn twisted her hand away from Santana's grasp.

"Are you crazy? What are you doing here?" Santana repeated. There are a lot of vampires out there, and for a human like her, being here in the middle of the woods is dangerous.

Quinn crossed her arms. "I don't trust you."

Santana smirked as she met Quinn's gaze. "Then. What. Are. You. Doing. Here. Inside. A. Cabin. With a vampire you don't trust?" she said quietly and dangerously as she tried to scare Quinn off.

Quinn just met her intense gaze. "My cousin likes you. And I will do anything for her, so if going on a date with you is what she wants then I'll protect her from you."

Santana almost laughed at what Quinn just implied, "So, you want to be a chaperone on our date?"

Quinn's expression was serious. She met Santana's eyes then turned her head on her right, thus exposing her neck.

"What the-" Santana's red eyes widened at the sight of Quinn's luscious neck.

"Drink my blood." Quinn ordered. Her tone was ice cold.

Santana blinked as she controlled her fangs from showing up. Is this a trap? What was Quinn's motive for doing this?

"Drink my blood, Santana!" Quinn ordered again.

"No! Just leave Quinn! Leave now!" Santana hissed, as she gritted her teeth. Her red eyes filled with hunger and lust as she stared at Quinn's throbbing pulse.

"I'm not doing this for you! I'm doing this for Brittany. I want to satisfy your hunger so you could control yourself around her tonight! Do it, damn it!" Quinn spat as she met Santana's red eyes. Quinn felt scared as she saw Santana's hungry eyes devouring her but she could do this. It's for Brittany.

"You are crazy, Quinn!" Santana hissed, her hunger overpowered her senses as she walked towards the blonde.

Quinn exposed her neck once again for Santana. She closed her eyes as Santana approached her. The brunette's scent invaded her senses and she closed her eyes shut once again as she felt Santana's hand around her waist.

"Why are you doing this? I could kill you." Santana murmured against her neck.

"Just do it, Santana. Just try not to kill me." she said, her heart pounded against her chest as she felt Santana's lips on her neck. Quinn felt weird, it was as if she's incredibly turned on. She laughed inwardly at the thought. How could she be turned on by a woman, let alone a vampire who's about to drink her blood? She shook her senses, she can't think about getting turned on. She just can't!

Santana was confused at the moment. She could almost taste her. Quinn's scent was intoxicating, it made her hungry. Really hungry. But then she didn't want to hurt her, she wanted to protect her instead. She just can't drink her blood, right? She might lose control.

"Drink, Santana. I don't want you to be late on your date with Brittany. Just fucking drink now!" Quinn said, her voice angry.

And surprisingly, Santana was turned on.

Without a word, Santana dived in.

Quinn let out a gasp as she felt Santana's fangs on her skin. It was painful at first but then as Santana sucked her blood, the pain was gone. Instead it was replaced by something Quinn would deny in her entire life. That something, something wet between her legs as Santana continued her way at her. It didn't help that Santana's hand went at the back of her neck as she steadied her. Her hands were unconsciously planted on Santana's waist as the brunette leaned into her.

"Oh god…" she moaned and she mentally kicked herself when she heard herself moaned. She hoped and wished that Santana didn't hear that.

But Santana heard everything, she heard Quinn's moan and it almost made her stopped. But she didn't want to let go of the blonde yet.

Her blood was addicting. She can't help herself as she sucked Quinn's blood continuously,

_"Santana. Stop it. Or else you would drain her dry and kill her." _

Rachel's voice made her stopped. She withdrew her fangs on Quinn's neck then she kissed the blonde's neck slowly. Kissing the area would heal a vampire's bite. So Santana continued to kiss Quinn's neck as she licked the remaining blood on the blonde's skin. Within seconds, the wound healed by itself.

Then she cupped the blonde's face. Quinn's eyes were closed, her mouth opened a little.

She leaned against her to capture Quinn's lips.

Quinn's eyes opened immediately as she felt Santana's hot breath against hers. She pulled away before Santana's lips would touch hers. "What are you doing?!"

Santana's eyes opened up when Quinn pulled away. "You need you energy back. I drank your blood." she answered. "I need to give you your energy back."

"By kissing me?" Quinn crossed her arms protectively against her chest.

Santana nods. "Yeah."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows at her. "I don't need that. I don't need anything from you." she walked away but Santana grabbed her wrist.

"Why are you being so difficult? You're weak now. You need me." she said.

Quinn pulled her hand away. "Don't. I don't! I'm fine. Now go make Brittany happy. Don't hurt her." then she left Santana's cabin.

Santana remained still, after a while she could hear Quinn's car engine revved up.

* * *

It was almost 11 in the evening when Santana drove Brittany home. They had dinner at a fine restaurant and a walk in the park completed their special night. Even Brittany's scent was tempting, Santana controlled herself. Maybe because she wasn't hungry anymore, all thanks to Quinn. Seems like Brittany didn't have any idea that Quinn went to her cabin earlier so she kept her mouth shut too.

Brittany was fun to be with. She was joyful in nature as she went on and on with her stories thus making Santana smile. She made Santana smile.

Brittany made sure that they enjoyed their first date, she hoped that Santana really did enjoy the night with her. "So, did you have fun?"

Santana smiled at her. "Yeah. You are amazing, Brittany."

The blonde catch her gaze. They were inside Santana's car and the blonde was looking forward for their goodbye kiss. "You are amazing too, Santana. And I really enjoyed spending time with you." she said softly.

Blue eyes met brown ones. As if on cue, Santana leaned towards Brittany while the blonde closed her eyes in response as she waited for their lips to finally touched. Santana captured Brittany's lips as she enveloped the blonde's bottom lip with her own. Brittany moaned at the contact. She moved her lips to capture Santana's upper lip and they began their kiss softly in a sensual manner. The blonde angled her head so she could deepened the kiss.

Santana took almost her willpower not to ravished the blonde's mouth, she might lose control. She didn't want that. She didn't want to scare her or hurt her. The blonde's lips taste amazing and it's getting really difficult for her because the blonde's kiss was feverishly hot against hers.

Brittany's hands snaked around Santana's neck as she moved to straddle her.

"Brittany…" Santana gasped and moaned when she felt Brittany's tongue started to explore her mouth. Her hands tightened on Brittany's waist as she pulled her against hers.

"San… uhmmm… Come inside… my room." the blonde murmured against her lips.

"Your parents." Santana pointed out as they kissed feverishly.

Brittany pulled away from her, her hands around Santana's neck. "You're a little bit of an old-fashioned, are you?" she said then chuckled.

"I lived generations by generations, Britt. Sometimes it nice to be 'old-fashioned' sometimes." Santana smiled sheepishly.

Brittany bit her lower lip. "My parents were never home. They're always out of the country. So…" she murmured breathlessly as she unbuttoned Santana's blouse while giving the vampire princess a teasing smile. "Are you sure you don't want to come inside with me?"

Santana let out a deep breath as she captured Brittany's lips once again. Brittany chuckled between kisses as she felt victorious for putting Santana's walls down.

Then Santana stopped abruptly. She pushed Brittany away slightly as she listened carefully.

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked.

Santana's eyes widened as she felt it. The pain. The blood. The Accident.

"Santana?" Brittany's eyes were worried as she stared at Santana's reaction. She got back on her seat. "What happened?"

"I need to go." she opened the car door. Brittany followed.

In an instant, Santana was in front of Brittany then she carried the blonde inside.

Quinn came running down the stairs. "What happened?"

Santana's eyes were deep black. Quinn hugged Brittany away from Santana. She was scared as hell as she looked at the brunette. "What is happening?" she repeated.

"Dani. She's in trouble. I'll come back here. Just stay here, both of you." Santana said in a warning tone then in a flash she was gone.

* * *

"Dani!"

"Santana… ugh." Dani breathed. The impact of the crash made her body weak. She lost a lot of blood. She was on her way home after the party then her car met a crash.

"Dani! Oh shit!" Santana could almost smell the gasoline. Any moment now, the car will explode.

Dani's blood was all over as she was trapped against the windshield of her car. Santana could almost taste her blood but her need to protect Dani prevailed. She carefully carried Dani out of the windshield and helped her get out.

"Don't worry. I got you." she said.

But Dani haven't heard her. She already passed out.

* * *

"Oh my god! Dani!" Brittany's eyes widened as Santana entered her room with Dani's lifeless body.

"What happened?!" Quinn asked, as she followed Santana with her eyes as the brunette lay Dani down on the bed.

Brittany and Quinn sat down on the bed and hugged Dani.

"She was in an accident." Santana said, her body felt numb. It was as if one part of her whole being was taken away. She didn't understand it though but by looking at Dani's almost lifeless body made her feel weak. There were a lot of questions going around her head right now.

The two blondes cried as they caressed Dani's cheeks.

"Is she dead?" Brittany asked.

Santana didn't answer.

"Do something." Brittany demanded.

Santana shook her head. It was as if the piece of her heart was ripped out of her chest as she stared at Brittany's teary eyes.

"Do something!" the blonde said again.

Santana walked towards Dani. She sat on the side of the bed and she bit her wrist. This was forbidden but she had to do it, to save the blonde. She tried to let Dani drink her blood but Dani wasn't drinking it.

"Come on Dani! Drink it!" Quinn said, her voice quivered.

Santana shook her head. Dani's pulse weakened.

"She's not dead. She still have pulse!" Quinn said once again as she refused to let Dani go. "We have to take her to the hospital. You should have taken her there, not here!" she yelled at the brunette.

"She can't make it." Santana said softly. "That is why I took her here, so you could say your goodbyes at her."

Quinn slapped Santana in an instant. She was mad. "How could you!? She won't die! She can't die!"

Quinn's slap on her cheeks must have hurt big time if she was a human but Santana wasn't hurt even a bit. The pain she felt was different.

"Make her one of you, Santana." Brittany's voice made Santana and Quinn looked at her.

"What?" Quinn asked, surprised.

"Santana is a vampire. She could make Dani a vampire so she could save her." she explained then she turned to Santana, whose eyes were big like saucers. "Make her. Make her a vampire like you, Santana." she said, her voice strong as she demanded. "Save her."

Santana shook her head. "No. I can't. It's forbidden for me to turn another human a vampire."

Brittany's eyes were shocked. "No, that's not even possible! I read a lot and-"

Santana cut her off, "I am real, Brittany. This is real. This is not a book nor a movie. In reality, it's forbidden."

"No! No!" Brittany cried. "You can't let anything happen to her!"

Santana was confused. She don't know what to do. Brittany was right. She can't let anything happened to Dani.

She could almost hear Dani's heart beat weakening every second. Santana's senses heightened.

Not thinking clearly, she instantly sat on Dani's side, let out her fangs and bit Dani's neck.

* * *

"What did you do? You killed her!" Quinn growled as she stared at Dani's dead body.

Brittany stared at Santana and the brunette nods. At that time, Brittany knew that Santana did what was forbidden for her to do just to save Dani. She went on Quinn's side and touched her shoulders. "It's going to be fine. Dani is not dead."

"What do you-" Quinn asked but was interrupted by Dani's strained voice.

They both looked at Dani who's starting to wake up.

Dani opened her eyes, her eyes were pitch black.

"Dani!" Brittany gasped.

They were about to get near when Santana cut them off, "Don't get near her. She's in transition and it will hurt like hell."

With that, Dani screamed as she felt her body burning. Her veins felt like burning too. "Ahhhhhh!"

Quinn hugged Brittany as they watched their cousin suffered endless pain.

Dani screamed and yelled for almost 30 minutes as she felt the pain intensity increased every time. Brittany could almost hear her pleads to be killed.

Then Dani stopped. Her eyes were fiery red as she stared at Santana. Her fangs were evidently present as she walked towards Santana.

"What's happening?" Brittany asked.

"I'm her maker. She have this urge to come to me. I need to seal her vampire curse with a kiss." Santana said, her fangs appeared as Dani closed their distance.

Dani pulled Santana and captured her lips with her own. Fangs clashed against fangs. Tongues fighting for dominance. The kiss was intense. Dani never let go of Santana's neck as she pressed herself against the brunette.

Quinn forced Brittany to leave. "We don't have to witness that." she said which made Brittany nods. They closed the room leaving Santana and Dani alone.

And then the curse was sealed.

* * *

**So, did you like what I did there? Yeah? Brittana Quinntana and Dantana all in one chapter? Cool right? hahaha**

**I still won't reveal who will be the ultimate end game but hey, let's just enjoy this first right?**

**So ur turn? Tell me ur favorites; FAVORITE SCENE? FAVORITE CHARACTERS? FAVORITE LINES?**

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. The curse

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: Oh hey there! I'm back! Sorry for the late updates because guess what? I'm in MELBOURNE, AUSTRALIA now. So, do I have any readers who live in Australia? Maybe we could meet and have a coffee? LOL**

**Anyway, continue with the story. I know it's short but hey, at least I got myself to update even if I'm busy, like really super busy. I'm still on the process of familiarizing things here. So yeah. Enjoy! **

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

The kiss was intense. Dani felt every fiber of her being was being magnified as she bit her maker's bottom lip. The woman's lips were soft and amazingly delicious as she savored them again and again. She moaned as she pressed her body against the woman. She's not herself anymore. She could feel it but she was engrossed in kissing this amazing woman in front of her. All she ever thinks right now is kissing and responding to this woman.

Then she tasted the woman's blood when she bit her lips roughly. She savored the taste. It tastes extremely addictive. She moaned once again. She wanted more. She left the woman's lips and targeted the woman's neck. Her fangs sinked on the woman's neck and she drank her blood.

When her thirst was satisfied, Dani opened her eyes and pulled herself away from the woman which she recognized now as Santana. "Santana! What happened?" She saw Santana's blood dripping.

"Your transition is finished." Santana said softly as she looked intently at her. Her fangs disappeared. The brunette's hand caressed her own bitten neck.

Dani looked at her, her fangs still visible then she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh my god!" she gasped.

Quinn and Brittany heard Dani's voice and immediately they went back inside the room.

"Dani, are you alright?" Quinn asked immediately as she tried to hug her but Santana pulled her away from Dani. "Let me go!" she yelled but Santana didn't let her go.

"You can't just hug her now. It might be dangerous for you!" she said as she caught Quinn's wrist firmly. Santana doesn't understand why she has this urge to protect the three blondes. Her senses are always on high alert when one of them is in need of protection. What is happening with her?

"I'm okay, I don't want to hurt them." Dani said. "I am a vampire now, right? Santana saved my life." she looked at Santana who was currently holding Quinn's wrist. She felt a pang of jealousy as she saw how protective Santana was with Quinn.

Santana let Quinn go and she walked towards Brittany. She felt the need to explain things with her. "Britt, are you okay? I'm sorry you have to witnessed that." she said softly.

Brittany looked at her and nod her head. "It's okay." she whispered as she caressed the brunette's lips with her fingers. "You did what you need to do." then she pressed her lips against the brunette.

Quinn looked away. She didn't want to witness that anymore. Her two cousins kissing the brunette was already too much for her. She's not jealous or anything, she is straight, for god's sake. It's impossible that she's attracted to vampire Santana. She doesn't even like Santana. So, why was she acting like this?

"Santana." Dani said after a while which made Santana pull away from Brittany. "I am really hungry. What will I do? I can't trust myself with my cousins anymore."

Santana walked towards her. "You'll be living with me for a while. You can come back home when you're ready after I teach you how to control yourself." she said.

Dani nod her head then she faced Quinn and Brittany. "Don't worry. I'll be okay."

* * *

"You have a nice house." Dani said as she looked around.

"Yeah. This is just one of my houses. I have a nice one in France. Maybe we could visit it next time." Santana said as she smiled at Dani. She broke the rule but she wasn't unhappy about it. From this day on, she will be with Dani for eternity. She wasn't alone anymore. And that made her smile.

Dani looked at her, "Why are you smiling like that?"

Santana cleared her throat, "Well, this is the first time I'm not going to be alone anymore. I'm with you now. You could be my friend for eternity." she said.

Dani smiled. "I would like to be your friend for eternity, Santana. And I think you're cool, we are cool." she winked.

Santana laughed. "Yeah, we are. Now, time for your vampire lessons. Are you ready?"

"Sure." Dani said. She can't help but to smile at the thought of having Santana all by herself. She can't help it, she was attracted to Santana but because of her cousin Brittany, she backed away. But having the vampire princess on her own, she can't help but feel giddy at the same time.

She wondered on when she could kiss Santana again. She smiled at the thought. Her cousin Brittany would definitely kill her but she's immortal now so she can't be killed. She smiled again as she followed Santana behind.

* * *

It's been weeks since Santana saw Brittany and Quinn. She had been with Dani for several weeks, as she taught her on how to become a self-controlled vampire. Today is the day that Dani will be coming back to reality and Santana was positively sure that she could mingle with the humans again.

"I'll miss you." Dani said as she walked towards Santana, sporting that sexy look on her face.

Dani is really one hell of a sexy blonde vampire, Santana had to admit that.

The brunette smiled at her. "You can come back here anytime, you know that right?" She started to back off because Dani is getting too close.

"Why do I have this urge to kiss you every single time, Santana?" Dani whispered seductively against Santana's ear.

Santana once again inhaled Dani's scent and even if she's a vampire now, she still had that intoxicating scent.

"Is it a maker thing?" Dani whispered again.

Santana closed her eyes as their cheeks touched in a sensual manner. She bit her lip.

Dani pulled away and searched her eyes, hunger was evident in her eyes. "I really want to kiss you right now."

Santana can't help herself. She is also drawn into Dani. She let her newly created vampire kissed her.

Dani kissed her hungrily and with her vampire strength, she was able to push Santana against the wall. The brunette moaned at the sudden contact. She replied with equal intensity. The blonde's lips were soft and demanding, and it took her willpower not to ravished the blonde vampire.

"Dani," she said against her lips as she pulled away. "We have to go now. Your cousins are waiting for you." she said, guilt is written all over her face.

Dani, felt rejected, just nod her head as she backed away from Santana.

Santana noticed her expression, she walked towards Dani and met her gaze, "I like kissing you Dani. I really do. But…"

Dani cut her off, "Brittany." she said.

The brunette nod her head. She was really confused on what was going on inside her. She had this urge to protect the three blondes. Is it possible that she is attractive with the three of them?

Brittany?

Dani?

And Quinn?

Oh crap! She whispered to herself. For a sexy vampire like her, she can't be confused right now. It would just mean trouble. Big trouble.

* * *

"Oh hey Santana!" Brittany exclaimed when she saw Santana appeared on her doorstep. "I totally miss you!" Then she showered the brunette with kisses. "Where's Dani?" she asked as she pulled away.

Dani appeared in the living room in a flash. "Hey Britt!"

"Dani! I told you not to use your vampire speed in here. Humans might see you." Santana said, reprimanding Dani as she entered the house.

Dani just smirked at her. She wants to be rebellious in front of Santana. Seeing Brittany and Santana kissing made her heightened her emotions. Dani is positively sure she's attractive to Santana.

Santana shook her head.

"Dani!" Brittany hug her cousin. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yeah. Santana taught me everything I need to know. And you know what Britt? Being a vampire is like super cool."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Really? Show me what you can do!"

Dani is about to show Brittany her strength when Santana interrupted, "Where's Quinn?"

"She went on a date with Joe." Brittany said nonchalantly.

"What?" Santana's anger rose. "Didn't I warned you not to go out at night?" she said irritably. "It's dangerous and I wasn't here to protect the both of you!"

"She insisted. You just can't control Quinn, Santana." Brittany said.

Santana gritted her teeth. "Who is this Joe guy?"

"Joe is a nice guy which she met in school. He's a year ahead of us. Anyway, they should be home by now." Brittany explained.

Santana narrowed her eyes as she heard the sound of the car engine in front of the house. It's Quinn and the Joe guy.

* * *

"Thanks for tonight." Quinn said then removed her seatbelt.

Joe smiled at her, "You really look lovely tonight."

Quinn forced a smile at him, "Thanks." Honestly, she really wanted to go home, this date was such a bad idea. She was distracted by the guy's dreadlocks throughout the night.

Joe started leaning into her but then she was pulled out of the car in a flash.

"Whoa- what the-" Quinn gasped. She's now face-to-face with Santana Lopez. "Santana! What the hell!"

Santana's eyes were blazing red as she looked at the blonde. "Didn't I tell you not to go out? I already told you how dangerous it is, look what happened to Dani!"

Quinn was speechless as she watched Santana fuming with anger.

Joe went on Quinn's side and grabbed her wrist as he yell at the brunette in front of her. "Hey! Who are-" But he didn't finished his sentence because Santana immediately grabbed his collar and looked deeply into his eyes.

"Go home. Now. Forget that you saw me." Santana ordered, her fangs showed.

Without a word, Joe went inside his car and drove away.

"What the fuck did you do to him?" Quinn said, her voice filled with anger at what Santana had done with her date.

Santana met her gaze. "You really couldn't follow simple instructions."

"I'm not one of your slaves, princess Santana!" she mocked at the brunette.

Santana narrowed her eyes, "I'm here to protect all of you!"

"I don't need your fucking protection!" Quinn said in frustration as she walked away from Santana.

Losing her self-control over Quinn's hard-headedness, she grabbed her wrist and pulled Quinn with her. Quinn's scent invaded her senses the moment their bodies collide. Without thinking, she grabbed the back of Quinn's neck and kissed her.

Quinn's eyes widened like saucers the moment she felt the vampire's lips against hers. The kiss was harsh, angry even. The kiss was meant to punished. Santana forced Quinn's mouth to open and when she did, Santana explored her mouth with her tongue. Quinn's knees felt weak when the intensity of the kiss changed. She closed her eyes.

Santana angled her head as she continued to deepen the kiss. Santana never felt this angry in her entire life. She didn't know the exact reason why she was kissing Quinn but one thing is for sure, she like the taste of Quinn's lips. She moaned audibly when she felt Quinn's hands on her waist, tugging her closely. Quinn started sucking her tongue and this made her lose control, she was dripping wet and she wanted to take Quinn now.

Here.

At the middle of the road.

Fuck! What is happening to her!

She was so close on ripping Quinn's clothes when she gathered all her self control and pulled away.

"Shit!" she cursed as she combed her hair with her fingers.

Quinn's breathing was uneven as they stared at each other. Then as seconds passed, Quinn regained her composure. She ran inside the house, leaving Santana in the middle of the road.

* * *

_Thousands of Centuries ago… _

_Queen Maribel ordered Shelby to come and see her. _

_"You asked for me, my Queen?" _

_"Yes. And I know that you're still mourning for your daughter but she broke my law and now my daughter left because of her. I am asking you now, are you still on my side?" Maribel's voice was filled with authority as she speaks._

_"Yes. My Queen." then she met the Queen's gaze. "My love and loyalty is still with you."_

_Queen Maribel smirked at that. _

_Shelby is in love with Queen Maribel but the queen is just using the witch's love for her, she doesn't know how to love. She is an evil queen, indeed. _

_"So did you do what I ordered you to do?" Maribel said as she walked closer to Shelby, dropping her robe in the process. _

_Shelby moaned as Maribel started kissing her neck. _

_"I want you to tell me now." The queen whispered seductively. _

_Shelby met the queen's gaze. "I put a curse on the human, my queen. It will be very difficult for your daughter to meet her. They might not meet each other at all." Maribel smirked at that as she palmed Shelby's breasts, "You will live for thousands of centuries my queen." With that, Maribel kissed Shelby feverishly. _

_"What curse?" The queen asked._

_"The curse of death to the unborn human." Shelby said as she removed the queen's robe._

_Maribel let out an evil laugh. _

_Unknowingly to the queen, Shelby made a different curse. She loved Maribel but she was devastated by Rachel's death. So she made a curse that will still benefit her queen but got her revenge for her daughter. That's why she just made a few changes. _

_The human that Santana will be destined to fall in love with will carry a curse. _

_A powerful curse. A confusion curse._

_The said human will be split into three. _

_One is destined to be turned._

_Second is destined to carry Santana's child. _

_The third one, will be the one who Santana is destined to fall in love with. _

_It will still be difficult for Santana to meet the three. And the Queen will still live for thousands of centuries. _

_And now, the year is 2013. _

* * *

**SO, ANY AUSTRALIAN READERS OUT THERE? **

**Anyway, did you like it? I know it's short but there's the BIG REVEAL Right?**

**Who will Santana fall in love to?**

**Who will carry her child?**

**I know it will be kindda disappointing if it's not your ship but I hope you understand, if you still like the pace of the story, you can continue reading it. If not, then I would understand.**

**Anyway, favorites everyone?**

**Favorite Lines?**

**Favorite Scenes?**

**Favorite Characters?**

**Thanks in advance! **


End file.
